Fishing
by xXx.LovelyYellow.xXx
Summary: Lance was perplexed at the boy's sincerity and kindness considering only months ago Yellow had completely hated him and now he was smiling that girly smile of his straight at him. This boy was an enigma as well as a girly-boy —GrantedShippy drabble


** Fishing**

**By:** xXx. LovelyYellow. xXx

* * *

Lance stole one last glance through the many bushes that separated him from Yellow before pulling his fishing pole back than thrusting it forward so it'd land in the water. Normally he wouldn't fend for his own food out in the wild like this, but he was out of cash, and Lorelei and Agatha had refused to lend him a couple of bucks, plus Bruno never had money on him so Lance was stuck _fishing_. Even though he was born in the Viridian Forest Lance had no idea how to fish, however it was just his luck because today Yellow was fishing too, she was an expert fisher from what he'd heard and witnessed so far. All morning Lance watched Yellow from afar trying to figure out how he did it, but he didn't learn much because the boy did everything so quickly and absently as if he didn't need to think, as if he was an expert.

"What an arrogant child," he snorted as his mind bared the aforementioned thoughts. Lance knew that Yellow was a rather skillful boy, but he'd never admit it because that'd be like admitting defeat, something that he would never ever do. No one could know a little boy could fish better than him, a man!

The orange-haired man heaved an annoyed sigh, his line wasn't receiving any bites and he was getting impatient, not to mention hungry.

"That blonde boy must be hogging all the damn fish for himself." Lance muttered his conclusion under his breath. And just as he had thought Yellow was acquiring quite a few catches.

"Look, Ratty I got us some new friends," Yellow cheered, motioning towards the three new water types she'd recently caught.

"So noisy." Lance growled, pulling his fishing pole from the water and tossing it aside as soon as the whole thing was on dry land. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers Lance, impatiently, pulled out one of his many Pokéballs and flung it into the water. If he wasn't going to catch anything using that dumb fishing pole than he was going to use his own methods of capture.

A roar escaped the large mouth of the dragon/water type Poekmon, Gyrados. "Go fetch me some fish. Not fish Pokemon, but actual fish," Lance commanded, his tummy letting out a growl of it's own. With a large splash Gyrados dove to fulfill his master's orders. A triumphant smirk curled onto Lance's lips. "Who's the better fisher now?"

A minute went by.

Then two.

Three.

And when finally ten minutes went by Lance clenched his hands into a fist, how long did it take to find a fish anyways?!

"Woah! A Gyrados!" Lance's ears perked up when he heard the shrill girly, yet sweet voice of Yellow squeak the words, his eyes widened. Had Yellow really caught his Pokemon?! "This one looks familiar though, where have we seen this guys?" Yellow snapped her fingers. "Of course, this is Lance's Gyrados. He must be around here somewhere. D'You think we should go look for him?" Lance felt himself stiffen at this, should he go and retrieve his Pokemon or let Yellow look for him?

"No need," Lance asserted, emerging from the bushes with an expression of indifference plastered on his face. Yellow jumped at his voice and could feel her cheeks begin to burn.

"I—Is he your's?" Yellow asked. She mentally face-palmed, of course it was! Lance didn't bother to answer as he allowed the red light from his Pokéball to suck the serpent back into it's rightful place. "So what're you doing here?"

_Why wouldn't he be here this is practically his home?!_ A voice in Yellow's head shouted.

"That's my business, but if you must know I'm fishing."

"Me too, how're you doing?" Yellow asked with a smile. Lance was perplexed at the boy's sincerity and kindness considering only months ago Yellow had completely hated him and now he was smiling that girly smile of his straight at him. This boy was an enigma as well as a girly-boy.

Lance hesitated. He couldn't admit that he was failing at this simple task. "I'm doing great."

"What've you caught so far," Yellow prodded.

"You ask a lot of questions." Yellow gave him a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Just to let you know I've caught so many Pokémon that I can't remember which ones I've got." And with that Lance reeled around and sauntered off back to his fishing spot, where he spent the rest of his day attempting to catch an abundant amount of water Pokémon, his hunger left forgotten.

* * *

_I hope those two were not too out of character *bites lip* Anyhow what do you think? I'm not really aware if there are real animals and Pokémon in the that universe, so I just pretended, hope y'all don't mind! Drop a review if you have the time, I'd really appreciate it. And to clear things up Lance isn't aware that Yellow is a girl so that's why it refers to her as a boy most of the time, however sometimes I purposely refer to her as a girl when it's necessary! Bye Bye :D_


End file.
